The way you move
by Duckiej
Summary: Story about Kate & Dave, set in season 4. [KateDave, and a little ClaireAlex]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this characters. Would be nice if I did..

**Summary: **Story about Kate & Dave, set in season 4. Kate/Dave, and a little Claire/Alex

This is probably my first fic that is not mainly about Claire & Alex. But, I couldn't resist putting some of them in it P Always the same. But, enough talking, here it goes! Please read & review!

* * *

**Chapter 1**_ Kate_

_You are such a control freak_, I tell myself as I watch him work. Yes, I am a control freak. And I always thought that was right because I never have to wonder what to do next. While other people of my age are still wondering what to do with their lives, my way for the next years is clearly pointed out in my head. And that's positive, isn't it? It means no wasted time because you can't make up your mind about things. It means always being sure about things, and that feels safe. I remember Jodi's face when I showed her my five year plan. She's definitely totally different, never planning things or something. Always just bouncing around and, I thought, getting hurt. Always focussed on having a good time. I thought that was unwise. I didn't realise she does have fun, and she knows a lot of things I can learn from. And now I feel like a loser. Yes, my way is clearly pointed out. No, I don't have many doubts because of that. Yes, I feel sure about the future. But he was definitely not on my five year plan. And that's why I wish I was a little bit more like Jodi now. She knows how to wink at some nice guy without ending up in a date with someone else. That really belongs to the most embarrassing moments of my life.

I never thought about putting the subject 'falling in love' on my five year plan. And I wouldn't have been that bad if it wasn't for the person I got a crush on. Why couldn't I just pick someone who doesn't have that really insufferable sense of weird humour? Who doesn't fool me all the time, and who doesn't make me blurt out stupid things I want to kick myself for later. I don't know what it is, but in his presence I become such a stupid fool.

'Kate? Hello, Kate?'

Shit, he's talking to me. I try to keep on my regular face and send him an everything-is-just-fine-and-you-don't-make-me-nervous-at-all-look, but it doesn't seem to work.

'Eh, what did you say?' I ask him, trying not to look confused. He looks at me amusedly.

'I said you should keep your attention here with me so we can… hey, were did Jodi go?'

I look around, searching for my friend. It doesn't take me long to find her curls a couple of metres away.

'Well, there she is,' I answer him. 'But she seems to be a little busy.'

He looks at her and sighs. He mumbles something under his breath and shakes his head.

'Jodes,' he calls to her. 'Kissing him won't make us find the right thing before next week!'

Jodi blushes and pulls away from Luke. 'I'm sorry,' she sighs. 'Dave and Kate seem to need me, Kate never manages anything else then being stupid in his presence.'

'I heard that,' I call, throwing the magazine I was pretending to read before in her direction. She jumps and grabs it out of the air. 'Nice try, Kate,' she teases me before sitting down on the grass. I sigh, hoping Jodi will manage to keep my attention off my silly Dave-crush.

'Hey, girls,' Dave interrupts us. 'I thought you two wanted to do something silly next week.'

'We did,' Jodi replies. 'But I didn't know it was so hard to find something.'

Well, neither did I. But that's partly Jodi's fault. She was the one coming up with this plan a couple of months before. She never stops teasing me. But never stops trying to make me and Dave spend time together either. Maybe I should be grateful for that.

It all started a couple of months ago, when I'd learned to know everyone better and to get along with them very well, with Claire especially. And with Dave, of course. But that's different, I think.

I think Claire is someone you need to know pretty well to understand she doesn't mean everything she says as badly as it sounds. Sometimes she means the opposite of what she says, and I've seen people really confused because of that. But I got to understand that pretty fast, and maybe that's why it didn't take her long to trust me. One step at the time she told me pretty much about her life, about Charlotte and with that about the complicated thing with Charlotte's father too, about Alex(yes I really did like that part, I remember myself thinking _what if that was me and Dave?_ but I pushed away that thought, thinking that might go a little too far) and about the accident she had about seven months ago. She didn't tell me with so many words, but I'm pretty sure she's lucky still being around. I was kind of amused seeing how Alex reacted; he doesn't let her go anywhere on her own. She thinks it's annoying, but I think it's cute; he really loves her(and here I go again…).

And then there was that night we were all sitting outside, having beers and fun. I don't think I was the only one recognizing Claire and Alex were both missing; Tess seemed to understand pretty much of that, according to the significant smile that never left her face. And she was right, we found out. It didn't take long before we heard Claire coming out of the house, wearing a huge smile on her face; but only Tess seemed to understand why. Silence covered us all, questions hanging in the air but no one asked them, all waiting for Claire to say something. She didn't, but Alex did, and after he finished talking we all started screaming and cheering at the same time('may I introduce you my fiancée', and no I didn't think about wrong things. No Jodi, I didn't!). And that's when Jodi came up with her silly idea; she thought it might be nice to prepare some silly act for the wedding, and I'd have an excuse to be around Dave all the time. At first I wasn't very excited about it, but alright, it's a good idea in some way.

But that's eight weeks ago now, and the notebook on Dave's lap is still empty. And Jodi doesn't seem to be planning to help us.

'Sorry guys, gotta help Claire with eh… something,' she says, giving me a meaningful wink and she leaves.

'But Jodi,' Dave calls after her, but too late. He turns his attention back to me and looks me in the eye. I feel a shiver but I push away the feeling; we don't have time for this now.

'But I haven't seen Claire all day,' he states, rising one eyebrow. 'I thought she was looking for…'

'A wedding dress, indeed,' I finish his sentence with a sigh; remind me of making Jodi regret this; the word _tactful_ doesn't seem to be in her dictionary.


End file.
